Private Party
by emmareden
Summary: Smut. Cece. Ali. Emily. I couldn't resist. Literally wrote this the night before we found out Cece/Ali were related :'(
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I couldn't resist this pairing. I might do more at some point but I have a few multi-chapters going at the moment so it will probably be sporadic.**

Emily didn't drink like this. Not usually. But hey, A was gone, the school year was over, she had finally got the girl she'd been crushing on since she was thirteen. Why not let loose? She had nothing to worry about. Except that Ali had that look in her eye. That predatory look she had right before she'd pin Emily to the bed and make her scream. Or the look she'd get in her eye when they were having lunch with the girls and Emily would just know Ali was thinking something dirty and it would distract her the whole time.

"What are you thinking?" she asked warily as the party swirled around them.

Alison just smirked, "I'm just coming up with a new game."

"I thought we were done with games," Emily groaned.

"It's different if the games fun," Alison grinned, "Trust me, you'll like it. A lot."

"Don't I even get a clue?" Emily held Alison around the waist.

Alison pretended to think, then her eyes flitted behind her girlfriend, "Well, our third player just walked in," she whispered into Emily's ear.

Emily frowned, turning around to see the crowd part around Cece. Just the way they did around Alison. What was it about these girls that caught the attention of a whole room? Oh yeah, Emily thought, they're drop dead gorgeous. Plus, that confidence. Girls wanted to be with them, guys wanted to be with them and… Emily had always thought Cece was attractive. But she had Alison and that was all she needed.

Wasn't it?

"Where are we going, it's still early," Emily complained as she was pulled down the street.

Alison rolled her eyes, "We have another party to get to."

Emily frowned, tripping as she followed her girlfriend, "We do?"

Alison just grinned as she fished her keys out and opened the door to her house.

"Ali," Emily whined.

Alison pulled her up the stairs, "Remember when we were talking about fantasies a few week back?"

Emily nodded, "You mean when you pinned me down and forced me to tell you my embarrassing fantasies? Yes, I remember that."

Alison laughed, "You loved it. Remember when you said you said you wanted two hot blonde's pawing over you?"

Emily blushed, "I did not say it like that!"

Alison rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh, whatever," she chuckled, "Well, I thought about it and I don't want to share you with anyone else – "

"I don't – "

"But then I thought about how much fun me and a certain friend used to have teasing all these guys, I mean we never did anything like this but…"

"Anything like… I'm so confused," Emily frowned.

"So innocent," Alison tutted as she opened the bedroom door, "The only person I would ever trust with my beautiful girlfriend."

Emily found herself staring at Cece sitting on their bed.

"Ali, what the hell did you tell her?" she hissed at her girlfriend.

Cece laughed, "Just some threesome fantasy you had about two blonde's or something," she stood up and approached the suddenly shy and blushing Emily, "You know, if you hadn't been Ali's best friend I would have already made a move but," she shrugged.

Alison rolled her eyes, "And that's why I trust you," she smiled at Cece.

"Yeah, yeah I'd never go after your girl," Cece said, "Not without your permission anyway," she grinned.

Emily was blushing furiously.

"Oh, come on Americana," Cece smirked, leaning close enough to whisper in her ear, "Don't go all shy on me now."

God, she smelt good, Emily thought, why was it these two always knew how to pick those perfumes that would get your head spinning?

"Ali, I don't think she wants to play," Cece pouted.

Alison sighed, "Of course she does, she's just shy."

Cece shrugged and pulled on Alison's hand, "Maybe we should show her how it's done," she murmured.

Alison chuckled as she caught her girlfriend biting her lip and daring to look up. She switched her attention back to her friend and kissed her passionately. Cece had always been a good kisser and she didn't disappoint now. She tangled a hand in her friends' hair, pulling her close against her.

Emily tried to look away but her eyes kept being drawn to her girlfriend and her friend.

"Is she always this shy?" Cece wondered as Emily averted her eyes when they made eye contact.

Alison huffed, "Never," she claimed.

"So it's just me, huh?" Cece quirked an eyebrow as she sauntered towards the brunette, "Do I make you nervous?" she asked quietly, resting a hand on Emily's waist.

"Um," Emily stammered, "I don't know," she mumbled.

Cece laughed softly and drew her hand from Emily's waist until it ended up underneath her chin, tilting it upwards slightly. She leaned in slowly, giving the other woman a way out if she wanted it, and pressed her lips to Emily's. Emily felt herself relax almost immediately and deepened the kiss, though Cece quickly took charge and pushed their tongues from her mouth to Emily's forcefully. Emily was the first to break away.

"There we go," Cece murmured, "Not so hard, was it?"

Emily bit her lip, shaking her head, "Not hard at all."

Cece laughed, a twinkle in her eye.

Emily startled slightly as Alison's hands wrapped around her waist from behind. She felt Ali nuzzling into her neck, then kissing and grazing her teeth over it. Emily shivered at the sensation.

"Don't you forget about me," Alison whispered in her ear.

"Never," Emily promised, before kissing her girlfriend passionately.

Cece yawned loudly.

"Seriously?" Alison glared at her.

Cece shrugged, "What? I'm not like your girl, I don't like watching."

Emily felt her cheeks burn, "Fine then, what do you like?" she challenged.

"How nice of you to ask," Cece smirked, "I like the way you look at me, don't think I haven't noticed," she winked as she pushed Emily gently over to the bed, her other hand dragging Alison over with them.

"She's never been subtle," Alison noted with a smile.

Emily rolled her eyes, "You two would notice," she muttered.

Alison raised her eyebrows, "What's that meant to mean?"

"You're always the centre of attention and you love it," Emily shot back.

"We're not all as modest as you," Cece drawled as she pushed a hand into Emily's chest, just enough for her to lose her balance and fall back onto the bed. Cece quickly crawled over her, dragging her shirt up as she went, "But now's no time for modesty, Emily."

Emily felt Alison's weight on the bed next to her and turned to her, nuzzling into her neck. She felt Alison's hand settle in her hair. She also felt Cece's hands on her hips and then her whole body pressed into Emily's back. Emily's breath caught in her throat when Cece's hand found it's way under her bra. Cece pinched a hard nipple between her thumb and finger causing Emily to gasp and stop her work on Ali's neck.

Alison turned around to see what was happening. A smile spread over her face and she pressed her lips to Emily's, slipping her tongue into her mouth and pushing hard. Emily moaned into the kiss as Cece's other hand trailed down her stomach.

"Let me," Alison's unbuttoned her girlfriend's jeans, "Is this okay?" she asked, meeting brown eyes with her own.

Emily nodded, "Yeah," she breathed.

Alison smiled, "Tell me if you want to stop, okay?" she asked, "Any time."

Emily smiled, "I know, Ali."

Emily gasped as she felt Cece's teeth on her nipple.

"Nice timing, Cece," Alison rolled her eyes.

Cece grinned, "I thought you were done. She says stop, we stop. I say stop, we stop. You say stop, we stop. We all got it, right?"

Emily and Alison both laughed.

"Yeah, we all got it," Alison confirmed.

"Cool," Cece smirked and moments' later, her tongue lashed out against Emily's nipple. She felt a tentative hand on the small of her back. She heard Emily gasp and moan at the same time. She looked down, as she'd suspected Alison had placed her hand into Emily's underwear.

"Ali," Emily moaned as she felt the pressure on her core.

"And?" Cece murmured as she traced her lips over Emily's stomach. She could feel the brunette's body shaking beneath her as her hand massaged the inside of her thigh whilst Alison continued her own ministrations.

"Cece," Emily moaned louder this time, struggling to hold herself together.

Alison kissed her cheek, "Well, that's new," she chuckled.

Emily struggled to catch her breath, "Sorry – "

"Don't be," Alison kissed her again, "I like it."

"You kinky bitch," Cece chuckled as she lowered her lips to Emily's thighs. She kissed them gently, then pulled as much skin as she could into her mouth, nipping then sucking. Emily moaned into Alison's mouth before breaking away, breathing hard.

"You okay?" Alison asked softly.

"Uh-huh," Emily groaned, "I just need… I need… "

Alison smiled, "I know, I know," she bit Emily's ear gently as her fingers got to work. She traced her fingers up and down her girlfriends wetness before flicking her clit, eliciting another moan.

What Emily didn't expect came next. There was a hard tongue pushing against her core. She bit her lip. Hard. She pulled Alison close and rested her head against her chest, clutching onto her tightly. Alison kissed the top of her head, running a hand up and down her side comfortingly.

Cece held the girl's hips as steady as she could. Emily's hips now bucking into her mouth. She flicked her tongue expertly against Emily's clit, before managing to suck it into her mouth and letting it go again. With one last lick and well placed finger rubbing slightly on her clit. Then she stopped, licking her lips clean of Emily and running her hands up and down her sides as the woman run out the last of her orgasm.

Emily breathed deeply, still trying to catch her breath. She ran a hand through her messy hair, feeling the sweat mingled through it.

"So, was it everything you dreamt it to be?" Cece smirked.

Emily laughed through her laboured breathing, "Better," she managed to get out.

Alison chuckled, "Agreed," she murmured into Emily's ear, "You have no idea how sexy you are when you come."

Emily slowly regained her breathing.

"Now I know why Ali calls you her sweet Emily," Cece bounced her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh my god," Emily couldn't help laughing as she blushed.

Alison hit Cece on the shoulder playfully.

"So, you know, I'm cool if this is a once off thing," Cece started, "But I'm cool if it's not too."

Alison laughed, "That's Cece's way of telling you she wants more."

Cece shrugged, "It's only fair," she stated, "I just want the favour repaid."

Emily grinned, "I think that can be arranged… right?" she looked to Alison.

"Sure," Alison agreed.

Emily felt her eyes grow heavy and she moaned sleepily into Alison's shoulder.

"She's a sleeper after sex," Cece noted.

Alison smiled, stroking her girlfriends' hair, "Yeah," she said quietly, "Guess we wore her out."

Cece chuckled, "Should I go?"

Emily spoke sleepily, "Stay."

Cece smiled and settled down beside the two, snaking an arm over Emily's stomach and as much as she could over Ali too. Her and Ali talked quietly until they grew tired and fell asleep, both still tracing patterns over Emily's spine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So by request, I have turned this into a multichapter. There's at least one more chapter to come. This pairing is just too hot to resist tbh. Let's just pretend that Ali and Cece aren't like, you know, related. Enjoy! Let me know what you think and what you might wanna see in future chapters.**

 **Chapter 2.**

"You're being shy again," Cece rolled her eyes as she touched Emily's cheek.

"Sorry," Emily mumbled and stepped backwards as Cece backed her up against the wall.

Alison moved closer to her girlfriend, resting her chin on her shoulder, "Don't be scared, babe," she whispered before turning to Cece, "She's just shy cause she had a dream about you the other night."

"Ali," Emily whined.

Cece smirked widely, "Oh yeah? Was it a good dream?" she asked, a knowing glint in her eye, "Was it a dirty dream?"

Emily bit her lip and nodded.

"Tell me about it," Cece demanded more than requested.

Emily looked to Alison.

Alison shrugged, "I've heard it before, go on, you can tell her."

Emily sighed, switching her gaze back to Cece who lay her hands on Emily's hips, "Um. I just dreamt you and Ali… um," she broke eye contact, "You like maybe… handcuffs and… you know."

Cece watched the writhing teenager before, grinning at Alison before switching her stare back to Emily, "Who was handcuffed?" she asked softly.

"Me," Emily said quietly.

"And then what happened?" Cece asked, "Did we have our way with you?"

Emily nodded, "Yes."

"Both of us?" Cece asked curiously.

"Yes," Emily nodded again.

"Who was first?" Cece moved her thumbs gently over Emily's hips.

"Ali," Emily answered quickly.

"Ah, well, she is the girlfriend," Cece smiled, "Did she touch you with her hands or her lips? Or both?"

"Um," Emily nibbled her lip, "Well, she kissed me while her fingers…"

Cece nodded, "Did she make you cum?"

Emily's cheeks turned red, "Yes."

"And then? How did I touch you?" Cece was enjoying herself.

"Um. You kissed me and then… um… you know," Emily trailed off.

"Nope, I don't know," Cece answered, "That's why I'm asking, Em. Tell me."

Alison squeezed Emily's hand, letting her know it was okay.

"You kissed me… like um everywhere and played with my… breasts and then you… fingers… like Ali," Emily mumbled.

"Oh yeah?" Cece grinned, "Did you cum again?"

Emily nodded, "Yes."

"And?" Alison prompted.

Emily looked at her confused, "What?"

"Yeah, what?" Cece asked, intrigued.

Alison rolled her eyes, "While she was fucking you, " Alison didn't share her girlfriends' shyness on the topic, "she was whispering in your ear…"

"Ali!" Emily looked somehow embarrassed and guilty at the same time.

Cece noted the look on the brunette's face, "What was I whispering?" she whispered, eyes shining with curiosity.

Emily huffed, glaring at her girlfriend before looking at the carpet, "Um. You were just…" she huffed again, "Talking dirty, I guess," she mumbled, "And like saying how I was like… yours."

Cece's eyebrows shot up, "Damn, Ali. Your girls got kinks, hey?"

Alison chuckled, "Yeah, I'm learning that. But it's like pulling teeth sometimes trying to get her to open up about it. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Em," she kissed her girlfriends' cheek, "I don't care what you like. Cece doesn't care, right?"

Cece shrugged, "Trust me, I've heard it all. And hey, maybe I wouldn't mind chaining you up and fucking you and whispering in your ear," she grinned, causing Emily's cheeks to burn a deeper shade of crimson, "In case you didn't know, I do like being in control."

Emily raised her eyes to meet Cece's, "Really?"

Cece's grin widened, "Sure. Haven't you ever chained your girl up, Ali?"

Alison bit her lip, "Maybe once or twice. Like I said, she's too shy to ask for what she wants sometimes."

"Well, we gotta change that, sweetie," Cece suggested, "We can't have you getting all that repressed energy built up in your system, can we?" she turned to Alison, "So you got any cuff's?"

Alison nodded, "Sure," she moved to her drawers, rattling around trying to find them.

"N-now?" Emily stammered, panic coming into her eyes.

Cece's eyes softened, "Hey, if you really don't want to… if it really makes you uncomfortable we won't do it. It's really up to you, Americana."

Emily chewed her tongue for a moment, "I do want to," she admitted, "I'm just nervous."

Alison found the cuff's and approached her girlfriend, kissing her neck gently, "It's okay to be nervous, baby. We're not going to do anything you're not comfortable with, okay? You let us know if you want to stop at any time. I never want to make you uncomfortable, you know that."

Emily met her bright blue eyes and nodded, "I know," she whispered, "Can we just go kinda slow?"

"Of course," Alison pressed her forehead to Emily's before kissing her lips.

"Totally," Cece agreed, "And if you want me to leave and you're just more comfortable with Ali, that's cool too. I won't be offended or anything. None of us are going to be forced to do something we don't want to do. Even if you're cuffed or whatever, this is a safe place, okay?"

Emily nodded, "Okay," she smiled, "But if you guys don't want to – "

Cece smiled, "We know."

Alison nodded as she played with the handcuffs' in her hands.

Cece rolled her eyes at Alison's hesitation and snatched the cuff's from her, "Don't you dare start going shy on me now too, Ali," she half-scolded.

Alison blushed slightly as she shrugged it off, rolling her eyes.

"Come here," she pulled on Emily's hand and led her over to the bed, "Lay down," she instructed.

Emily lay down on her back. Cece quickly crawled on top of her. Emily bit back a smile.

"You smell really good," she murmured.

Cece grinned, "Thanks, babe," she pressed her lips to Emily's briefly, "Now let's get you all chained up."

Alison crawled onto the bed too and helped Cece fasten the cuffs' around the bedpost.

"You good?" Alison asked as Emily tested her new restraints.

"Yeah, I'm good," Emily smiled.

"I don't think so," Cece quirked an eyebrow, "I think you're a bad girl. That's why you're all tied up."

Emily nibbled on her lip and nodded.

Cece laughed, "That's ok, we can teach you how to be a good girl. Is that what you want?"

Emily nodded, "Yes," she whispered.

Alison ran her nails over Emily's stomach, "Yes what?" she purred.

"Yes please," Emily replied automatically.

"Good girl," Cece hummed into her ear, "Manners are very important, you know."

Emily nodded, "Okay," she whispered.

"You know, last time you did agree to return the favour," Cece drawled, "Maybe we should get to that first."

Emily frowned, looking to her restraints, "But how… I can't… "

Cece grinned, "You don't need to move your hands for this, babe. It's all about positioning," she explained.

Alison took a second before realising what Cece had planned, "Oh," she laughed and moved closer to Cece, placing her hands on her friends waist, "You're going to need help with these," she unbuttoned her friends jeans and slipped them off her smooth legs.

Emily ran her tongue over her lips as she watched Alison hook her thumbs into her friends' underwear and pull them down.

"Whoa," dropped from her lips.

Cece laughed, "Thanks," she smirked as she grabbed onto the bedhead and pulled herself into position.

"Oh," Emily realised, "Cool."

"Cool, huh?" Cece chuckled, "That good?"

Emily pulled on her restraints, "Closer," she growled, "I can't…"

"Alright, alright," Cece grumbled, "This isn't that easy, you know."

Alison lay beside Emily and put a hand on her cheek, turning it to face her. She bit her girlfriends lip before kissing her hard. Emily unconsciously tugged on her restraints, aching to touch Ali as she returned the kiss passionately.

"Hey," Cece interrupted them, "Sorry to interrupt but I need those lips… on my lips."

Alison rolled her eyes as she broke the kiss, "You think you're so clever."

"I am clever," Cece retorted, "And besides oh – "

She was surprised by a strong tongue lashing out at her core.

"Damn girl, some warning," Cece breathed, her fists clenching around the bed posts.

Emily grinned as she trailed her tongue over Cece's folds, sucking each of her lips into her mouth before pushing deeper. She ran her tongue lightly, teasingly against Cece hearing a moan come from above her. She pushed harder and felt a hand grasp onto her hair tightly. She moved her tongue in circles, switching between light touches and harder thrusts of her tongue.

"God, your girl is good at this," Cece groaned.

Alison laughed, "I know," she said smugly, "She has a good teacher."

Emily paused her ministrations to chuckle but Cece lowered herself further with a growl. Emily figured that meant she should get back to work. She sucked the other woman's clit into her mouth and was satisfied with the moans coming from above her. She could feel Cece's wetness growing and was savouring the taste, lapping up every drop. Then Emily felt a hand on her own crotch and gasped in surprise, stopping her work on Cece.

"What… Ali," Cece groaned, "Can you not distract her right now?"

Alison pouted as her she cupped Emily's crotch through her jeans, "I was feeling left out," she grumbled.

"Yeah, well – "

"Can you both shut up?" Emily whinged, "I'm doing some of my best work here and you're talking right through it."

Cece grinned, "That's true, you are doing some excellent work Americana. Please, continue."

Emily obliged. She knew Cece was close and as much as she loved Alison touching her she had interrupted what Emily was sure was about to be Cece's climax. She felt Alison flick against her jeans teasingly but refused to pull her mouth off of Cece this time. Cece's legs were shaking and that hand in her hair was only growing tighter, almost painful if not for the pleasure rushing through Emily's body right now. She sucked on Cece's clit one last time and that was enough to send the other woman over the edge.

Cece let out a low moan as she crashed down onto the bed, trying to catch her breath as her body rocked out the last of its' orgasm.

Alison took the chance to crawl over and position her body in between her girlfriends legs. She pushed her lips to Emily's neck and then to her lips. She could still taste Cece on her girlfriends' tongue.

"You did good, babe," she murmured, her face close to Emily's.

Emily grinned, "It was fun."

"It sure was," Cece turned and kissed Emily's cheek, "You are definitely learning to be a good girl," she murmured, "But we still have a bit of work to do," she looked to Alison.

Alison smirked, "Like she said, I'm the girlfriend. I go first."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This was initially two chapters but I thought I'd already posted one of them so hey, two in one! Sorry if that makes it seem a little disjointed! As you'll know if you read any of my other fic's I've updated, I've been having some technical difficulties, so again, apologies the updates haven't been quite as regular - I'm doing my best! I also have a bunch of assignments due for college all at the same time yay. lol. thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Chapter 3.**

Alison's tongue entered Emily's mouth at the same time as her fingers slipped inside her. Emily moaned into the kiss loudly, struggling to keep up. Emily's hips fell into a rhythm as Alison moved her fingers. Eventually, Emily had to stop kissing her girlfriend just to be able to breathe. Alison was sporadically thumbing her clit now building the intensity of Emily's impeding orgasm.

Her eyes begun to flutter but she could still see Cece's hungry eyes watching the two of them closely. Cece couldn't resist getting in on the action and moved closer, nibbling Emily's neck gently, letting her tongue tickle soft skin. She crept a hand to Emily's breast, pinching her nipple hard causing the brunette to gasp.

She could barely keep her eyes open as one of the most intense orgasms washed over her shuddering body. Cece continued to knead her breast gently as Emily groaned at the contact. Alison kissed her cheeks and along her jawline, massaging her hips gently.

"Oh my god," Emily groaned.

"You good, baby?" Alison murmured, nibbling her ear gently.

Emily closed her eyes contentedly, "Yeah," she breathed, "Really good."

Cece grinned, "I forgot how sexy you are when you are climax."

Emily smiled as her chest continued to heave, "You had your hungry eyes on," she noted.

Alison laughed.

Cece rolled her eyes, "Did not," she shrugged.

"Bull," Emily shot back, "I know hungry eyes when I see them."

Cece shrugged, "Yeah, you know, I'm pretty sure it's my turn now, so you really wanna keep on this track you're going down?"

Emily bit back a smile, "It's not a bad thing to have hungry eyes. I like it. They go kinda dark, like uh predatory. It's dead sexy to be honest."

Cece smirked, "You're pretty sexy yourself, Americana," she pressed her lips to Emily's hard.

Emily responded enthusiastically, letting Cece's tongue invade her mouth hungrily as the other woman rolled on top of her. She felt nails scratch up her torso as she broke the intense kiss.

"You're very, very good at that," Cece murmured.

Emily smiled, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

Cece rolled your eyes, "That's not a very cool compliment, you know. You should work on that."

Emily bit her lip, "Fine. Your kisses make my body feel like it's on fire," she blurted.

Cece chuckled, "Yeah, that's way better," she moved her lips to Emily's ear, "Your body ready for round two?" she whispered.

Emily nodded, "Definitely."

Cece smiled, "I like the eagerness."

Alison grumbled something incoherent.

"You're not jealous are you, Ali?" Cece quirked an eyebrow at her friend.

Alison sighed, "No," she shrugged, "It's just why does Emily get all the attention?" she mumbled.

Cece grinned, "Don't worry, babe, I'll take care of you next," she winked.

Alison bit back a smile, "Cool," she shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant.

Emily pulled at her cuff's, "Cece, I don't mean to be impatient…"

Both Ali and Cece laughed.

"You know… all tied up like this," Cece ran a teasing hand over Emily's stomach, "I could do whatever I want… I could make you wait... minutes… hours… "

Emily groaned as Cece's hand brushed over her thigh, "Please," she begged, "I need…"

Cece watched the girl beneath her squirm amusedly, "What do you need, baby?"

Emily clenched her teeth as Cece's fingers inched higher up her thigh, "You," she breathed, "I need you."

Cece nipped her ear, "Good answer," she whispered, "God, you're already so wet. I guess your girlfriend gets points there."

"Uh-huh," Emily breathed as Cece's fingers finally touched her, "She's good at that."

"Mm, I'm sure she is," Cece murmured, "Maybe she'll show me some time."

Emily nodded, "I'm sure she will."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Cece whispered as her fingers brushed over Emily's sensitive spot.

Emily gasped, "Yes," she managed to get out, "I like it when you two get… close."

Cece laughed softly, "I bet you do," she murmured, "Tell me, Em, have you thought about that? About me with your girl?"

Emily's mouth was dry as she nodded, "Yes," she admitted quietly.

Cece teased Emily's clit making the girl beneath her squirm.

"Cece," she begged, "Please."

Alison watched the two closely, "If you want to fuck her, you better get on with it before you push her over the edge."

Cece looked at her, "Does that happen a lot?"

Alison shrugged, "No, because I know when to work her. I'm just warning you."

Cece grinned, "Is she right?" she asked the writhing girl beneath her.

"Uh-huh," Emily tried to compose her breathing.

"Okay," Cece chuckled, "I got you," and just like that she slipped two fingers inside the other girl.

Emily gasped and pulled on her restraints, forgetting about them for a moment. Alison ran a gentle hand through brunette hair. Cece twisted her fingers deeper and used her thumb to flick Emily's clit, sending the woman's body into convulsions.

"You were right," Cece glanced at Alison, "She was close. Damn girl."

Emily whimpered slightly as the orgasm rocked through her body, "Can one of you take the cuff's off, please?" she asked between deep breaths.

Alison was closest so she quickly took the restraints off. Emily's arms fell down and she pulled Cece close as her body shook out her high. Cece smiled as she licked her fingers clean. Finally, she felt Emily's arms release her and pulled back to see the younger woman regaining her breathing with her eyes closed. Alison was running a finger up and down her cheek, a smile on her face.

"Well, that was really… something," Cece's own breath hitched in her chest as she drunk in the image before her. She hadn't expected to feel so… emotionally invested as she did in that moment.

Alison smiled at her, "You're gonna stay, right?"

Cece bit her lip, "Sure," she lay down on the other side of Emily and kissed her cheek, "I'll stay."

* * *

"Who is that girl Cece's with?" Emily asked.

Ali tapped her fingers on the bar counter as she looked over her shoulder and turned around, "I don't know," she shrugged, "You jealous, Em?"

Emily blushed, "No, just asking," she bit her lip.

Ali handed Emily her drink before her eyes flitted back to her friend. The pretty girl who was obviously hitting on Cece had just laid a hand on her friends' waist. And Cece hadn't stopped her.

"What's wrong, Ali? Jealous?" Emily noticed where her girlfriends' stare was.

Alison sighed, "Ugh. Who is that cow anyway?"

Emily huffed, "I don't know but I don't think she's good enough for Cece."

"Me either," Alison took a long swig of her drink.

Emily followed suit.

"Jeez, guys, you look hella miserable, what's the deal?" Cece was all grins as she approached.

Alison shrugged, "No, we're all good," she smiled, "You want another drink?"

"Wouldn't say no," Cece smiled.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" Emily blurted, trying to sound casual.

Cece turned to her, "I don't know, just some chick," she said, sounding bored.

"Oh, okay," Emily smiled.

Cece squinted at the brunette.

"Drink," Alison returned, passing out drinks, "So, who was that girl that was chatting you up?"

Cece looked from Emily to Alison with an amused smirk, "Just a girl," she said slowly, "She gave me her number," she watched her friends closely, "Said she wants to take me out sometime. What do you reckon, she was pretty hot, huh?"

Emily scowled as she downed her drink.

Alison shrugged, "Pretty average but you know, whatever."

Cece chuckled, "You guys are so jealous."

Alison scoffed, "As if."

Cece rolled her eyes, "Seriously, so obvious."

"I am so not jealous," Alison huffed, "I have a beautiful girlfriend and you can just go do whatever with whoever you want. We don't need you – "

"No!" Emily exclaimed, "I don't want you to do whatever with anyone else. I'm jealous because that girl put her hands on you and I don't like it," she shook her head, waving her empty glass around.

"Whoa, Americana," Cece took the glass out of her hand, placing it down, "You've had enough, babe."

"But we like being with you and – "

"I know," Cece cut in, "I like being with you guys too."

Alison bit her lip, "She's right. We both like being with you. A lot. And I guess we've never discussed…"

"We totally shouldn't have this discussion in a bar… " she looked at Emily, "And sober would probably be good."

"I am sober," Emily said indignantly, "I didn't drink that much."

Alison smiled, "Let's get you home, Em."

"All of us?" Emily asked, looking to Cece.

Cece smiled, "Yeah, yeah, all of us."

"What about that girl?" Emily looked around the crowded bar.

"You want her to come too?" Cece asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No!" Emily growled.

Cece laughed, "Truth is…" she shrugged, "I told her I wasn't available."

"You did?" Alison looked surprised, "Really?"

"Really," Cece nodded.

* * *

"I thought we were gonna talk."

Cece pulled her lips from Emily's neck to look her in the eye, "Really? You want me to stop?"

Emily shrugged, "Well, no."

Cece grinned, "That's what I thought. Plus, you're too drunk to talk about grown up matters right now."

Emily glared at her, "I'm not drunk and I am a grown up."

Cece smirked and put her lips to Emily's ear, "Prove it," she whispered.

Alison cleared her throat, "Whenever you're finished…" she drawled.

Emily looked guiltily and pulled Alison close, "Sorry, babe."

Alison shrugged and kissed her lips.

"I think we should turn the tables," she said casually.

Emily squinted, "What do you mean?"

Cece wondered the same thing until Ali took her hand, leading her over to the bed.

"What I mean is," Ali spoke somewhat smugly as she pushed Cece onto her back, "Why don't you just lay there and be pretty while we… occupy ourselves with your body?"

Cece sat up a little as Emily climbed onto the bed.

The blonde smirked, "You mean, while you ravish me?"

Alison pushed her back, "If you're lucky."

Cece grinned, "You guys were so jealous."

Emily put one knee on either side of Cece's hips, "It's true," she shrugged, "We were. Because this…" she ran a hand over Cece's stomach, having pushed her shirt up, "is like… ours. We don't want anyone else to touch you."

Cece licked her lips, "Damn, Em, you're hot when you're all possessive like this."

Alison nibbled on Emily's ear, "She's right, you are," she put a hand on Emily's cheek, drawing her close and kissing her hard. Emily responded eagerly, letting Alison's tongue invade her mouth. Cece watched, unable to move by the way she was pinned by Emily's legs but not really complaining.

"Damn," Cece whistled.

Ali and Emily laughed as they broke apart.

"You are so sexy," Emily murmured, running her hands up and down Cece's side, "I like you like this. You're not so bossy."

Cece grinned, "I like you like this too, Americana. Even though it's kinda adorable, you know, you trying to be all bossy – "

Emily growled as her nails pressed in a little deeper, "Not adorable."

Cece gasped in a mix between pain and pleasure, "Okay," she breathed, "How about dead sexy?"

"I'd second that," Ali grinned, "She takes a little while to warm up to bossy."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Ali."

Alison smirked and whispered something in Emily's ear. Emily whispered back.

"Hey, no fair, what you two whispering about?" Cece pouted, looking from one girl to the other.

Alison bent down, positioning her lips against Cece's ear, "It's a secret," she whispered teasingly.

Emily giggled and pulled Cece's top off over her head, "So pretty," she ran a hand through blonde hair, "But you so know it," she hovered her lips over Cece's but pulled away when Cece tried to reach her, "You are always such a tease… it's time for a bit of pay back."

Cece failed to bite back a smile, "Yeah, yeah well, I'm not complaining."

Alison ran a hand under Cece's back and unclipped her bra. Emily pulled it over her shoulders and away from her body. She looked to Ali, who nodded. Each attached their mouths to one of Cece's breasts. Cece moaned in pleasure at the sudden contact.

Emily swivelled her tongue around Cece's nipple a few times teasingly. She grazed her teeth over the soft skin of Cece's breast. Then nipped at the skin gently. She moved her tongue slowly over a taut nipple before gripping it between her teeth.

"Fuck," Cece groaned, a hand in brunette hair.

Seconds afterwards, Alison caught up and repeated the action on the other nipple.

Cece groaned louder this time. Alison grinned, watching her friends' face contort in pleasure.

"You're so hot when you're turned on," she smirked, "So tell me something…" she paused, running a single finger down her cheek as Emily started peppering kisses over her stomach, "Are you wet yet?" she purred.

"You know the answer to that," Cece growled breathily.

Emily stopped kissing Cece's stomach, "Say it," she demanded, raising her eyes to Cece's.

Cece looked surprised but impressed as a smile crawled over her lips, "Yes," she said.

Alison chuckled, "Why?"

"Why?" Cece asked, puzzled.

"Yeah," Alison nodded, "Why are you wet?"

Cece laughed, "Well, have you seen the situation here, Ali? I have two gorgeous girls teasing me and touching me… so yeah, I'm totally turned on."

Emily kissed her lips, forcing her tongue into Cece's mouth but pulling back the moment Cece started to fight back. Alison reattached her lips to Cece's breast as Emily unbuttoned Cece's jeans and pulled them off her legs.

"I love your legs," Emily kissed them lightly.

Then she pulled down Cece's underwear. Emily could already see Cece's wetness making her glisten. She grinned as she traced her tongue over Cece's folds.

Cece moaned, "God, yes."

Emily stopped as her hand massaged Cece's inner thigh. She nudged Ali out of the way to lay her body over Cece's.

"I want to look at your eyes when I fuck you," Emily whispered.

Cece nodded wordlessly as Emily's fingers became coated in her wetness. She quickly found the nub that was Cece's clit and flicked it teasingly before pressing down. She quickly learnt what made Cece's body quiver and shake. Emily was over teasing the blonde and easily threw two fingers inside of her and began moving them rhythmically. Cece gasped and turned slightly into Alison who lay next to her, kissing and sucking on her neck and shoulders gently.

Cece's moans spurned Emily to move her fingers faster, deeper. She threw in a third finger and with a twist, Cece's whole body shook. Cece moaned long and low, Alison still kissing her neck gently. Emily kissed her lips between moans as she pulled her fingers out. Alison took Emily's fingers and sucked them clean.

"God, she tastes good," Alison moaned at the taste.

Cece squirmed more as she watched Alison lick Emily's fingers clean.

Alison grinned, "I knew you weren't done quite yet," she winked as she peppered kisses down Cece's stomach and Emily took her position beside Cece, kissing her softly. Alison moved quickly; she knew Cece didn't have long left in her. Alison kissed her before tracing her tongue along Cece's folds and moaning at the taste of her friend.

"Ali," Cece moaned, "You guys are gonna kill me."

Emily giggled, "I like you all hot and bothered," she murmured, kissing Cece's cheek and running a hand over her stomach.

Alison could feel Cece's wetness multiplying and lashed her tongue out hard against her. After flicking her tongue around a while, she found where Cece liked it the most and swivelled her tongue in circles. She felt Cece's legs begin to shake around her.

She pulled what she could of Cece into her mouth and circling her tongue once again. She teased Cece's entrance before returning to her clit, pleased by the moans that were reaching her ears. She felt Cece's hand grip her hair tighter and with one more, quick lash of her tongue, the other blonde was falling to pieces again.

Cece turned into Emily's arms, her body still quaking.

"That was…" she trailed off weakly.

Alison, licking her lips, lay on Cece's other side.

"Amazing? Sensational? The best – "

"Okay, okay," Cece laughed, "Don't get a big head now, Americana."

Emily grinned, "Oh, so what were you going to say then?"

Cece chuckled, "Well… yeah, something like that," she admitted.

"So much for talking," Alison yawned.

Cece nodded, "Let's just say… I don't want to be with anyone else."

"Well…" Alison looked to Emily who nodded, "We want you to be with us," she said quietly, "Not just… on these random nights…"

Cece sat up a little, her face still flushed, "Are you sure? These things can be… complicated."

"They can also be amazing… sensational," Emily whispered, "We're sure but hey, it's up to you."

Cece grinned, "Sure. I mean, we gotta talk about some stuff but I really can't see myself with anyone else… and well, you're not the only ones who get jealous," she smiled sheepishly.

Alison laughed, "You? Jealous? No way."

Cece shrugged, "Yeah, I mean I get the sex and you two get the… rest of it. All the cute, coupley stuff."

Alison's eyes softened, "You softie," she kissed Cece's cheek.

"I can give you cute, coupley stuff," Emily murmured, her fingers gently tickling Cece's side as her own eyes closed, "But in the morning, sleepy now."

Cece smiled, kissing Emily's cheek, "Always sleepy after sex. Night, Americana."

Alison half climbed over Cece to kiss her girlfriend, "Night, baby."

Cece smiled, "See, so cute."

Alison chuckled and nestled her head on top of Cece's chest, "You can be my baby too," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5.**

Cece groaned as she awoke. She was definitely not a morning person. She sniffed curiously, something smelt good. Like cooking. But who cooked so early, she thought as she forced herself to open her eyes. She looked at the clock; okay, so it's not that early, she thought.

Then Alison bounded in with a tray and climbed onto the bed, Emily following shortly afterwards.

Cece frowned, "What's this?"

Alison rolled her eyes, "It's food," she said in her no duh voice, "See, this is egg and this is bacon," she pointed at the plate.

Emily nudged her girlfriend, "Ali," she sighed, turning to Cece, "You said you wanted the cutesy part," she shrugged.

Cece grinned, "Thanks!" she ate her breakfast enthusiastically, "This is great. A girl could sure get used to this."

Alison smiled, "Don't even think about it," she warned, "Special occasions only."

Cece laughed, "Okay, so what's the special occasion today?"

Emily bit her lip, "Well, it's like um…"

Alison watched her girlfriend struggle and took over, "It's like a welcome," she offered with a shrug, "I mean, this is kinda new for all of us… but we're really excited to have you join us."

Cece nodded, "Well, I feel the same. But I don't have any bacon or eggs for you…" she pretended to think, "I do have another way I could show you how happy I am though," she placed her breakfast tray aside and climbed out of the covers.

* * *

"You know as hot as the other night was," Cece drawled as she straddled Emily, "I really don't appreciate losing my control."

Emily rolled her eyes, "What a surprise."

Cece grinned, running her hand under Emily's shirt, pulling it over her head, leaning close to the brunette's ear, "Time for payback, baby."

Emily let Cece tie her to the bed with her own shirt, "Yeah, yeah, this isn't exactly new you know. You two always – "

"Not tonight, I'm getting you all to myself," Cece murmured.

"Hey, that's not fair, what about me?" Alison pouted.

Cece laughed as she finished tying Emily up and crawled off her, pushing Alison down onto the bed.

"Don't you worry, I'll take care of you too," she took Alison's dress off too, "There is just something so hot about tying up a chick with her own clothes," she smirked, "There we go. Just two needy, squirming girls. And all mine to play with."

Alison rolled her eyes while Emily openly squirmed.

"Ready to play, Americana?" Cece grinned.

Emily squirmed some more, "Uh-huh," she nodded.

"Good girl," Cece purred as she knelt over the restrained brunette, sliding a knee between her thigh's, "You are always such fun," she murmured into Emily's ear.

"Well, I'm glad I can entertain you," Emily chuckled.

Cece moved her knee up tight against Emily's core, "Now, now, don't get cheeky," she whispered.

Emily bit her lip as she tried to lower herself onto Cece's knee, "Cece..."

Cece ran a hand up Emily's stomach, "So needy, aren't you?"

Emily groaned, "Not my fault you're so sexy," she grinned up at the woman above her.

Cece chuckled, running a hand through Emily's hair, "Mm, can't help yourself, huh?"

Both turned their heads hearing a whimper.

Cece laughed, "Getting impatient, Ali? Or just jealous?"

Alison shook her head, "Nope," she shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant.

Cece rolled her eyes, "You're not that good a liar."

Alison shrugged again, "I'm not jealous."

Cece squinted at her before turning back to Emily. She reached up and squeezed Emily's breast gently, eliciting a gasp.

"What about now?" Cece smirked at Alison, who was watching wide eyed.

Alison shrugged wordlessly.

Cece laughed quietly. She ran her hand down Emily's smooth stomach and quickly unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them off. She ran her hands back up Emily's quivering legs. She hooked her fingers into Emily's underwear and pulled it down and over Emily's ankles, throwing it over Alison so it landed on the floor. She flicked Emily teasingly, turning to Ali with a wicked grin.

"Jealous yet, babe?" she asked.

Alison sighed, "Not really."

Cece rolled her eyes, "You will be when I make your girl scream my name," she paused, "But then, again I think you'll like it," she winked.

Alison couldn't help smiling a little, "Get on with it then."

Cece quirked an eyebrow, "Pretty sure I'm the one giving orders here, Ali."

Emily whimpered as Cece's hand ran over her stomach lightly.

"I got you, baby," Cece murmured, her fingers tickling Emily's hips, "But hey, you look at me," she put a hand on Emily's cheek and turning it to face her, "I know she's pretty but you look at the girl whose making you squirm."

Emily nodded, "You're beautiful," she whispered.

Cece smiled, "Thanks babe."

Then she flicked Emily's clit again, making the girl whimper again. She massaged the inside of Emily's thigh as she watched the moisture grow on her.

"You're so wet," Cece bent down, whispering into her ear, "I like that," her hand slipped between Emily's legs.

Emily moaned again and her hips bucked as she tried to grind against Cece's hand. Cece quickly withdrew her hand, eliciting another groan. Cece crawled off of Emily and knelt next to Alison. She held up her glistening hand to her mouth, sucking on her fingers.

"Mm, she sure does taste good," Cece moaned at the taste of Emily on her fingers.

Alison ground her teeth.

"Maybe you'd like a taste?" Cece tilted her head, waving her fingers in front of Alison teasingly.

Alison unclenched her jaw, "You are such a…" she shook her head.

Cece shrugged, "I know, I know."

"Cece, please," Emily begged.

Cece crawled back over, pressing her knee into her core once again.

"You're such a good girl," she whispered, "So patient."

Emily nodded.

"Let's give you a reward then," Cece smiled as she began moving her knee against Emily's core. Emily gasped and bucked at the friction, "You're so receptive," she murmured, withdrawing her knee to replace it with her hand. Her fingers fiddled with her already swollen clit, dripping moans into Cece's ear, "I have noticed one thing about you," she murmured, "I wonder if Ali knows you so well…" she flashed a grin at the blonde tied up beside them.

Alison grumbled, "I know her better than you, Cece," she said evenly.

Cece shrugged, "Maybe. I just wonder if you've noticed that your girl gets off way more on stimulation than penetration…"

Alison smirked, "I'm her girlfriend, of course I know that."

"Hey, aren't I her girlfriend now too?" Cece questioned.

"Uh-huh," Alison nodded, "But I bet you don't know that what she really likes is a tongue on her."

Emily's breaths was coming fast and sharp now.

"Well, why don't you show me?" Cece grinned, pausing for effect, "Oh, yeah. You can't. You're a little tied up."

Alison pulled on her restraints, "You…"

Cece laughed, turning away from her and pulling her hand from Emily, causing the brunette to shake and groan. Cece lowered herself down Emily's body, taking in her fresh scent before turning to Alison one last time.

"Don't worry babe, I got her," she winked.

Emily let out a strangled cry as a hard tongue hit her, prying apart her lips and lashing her tongue at her throbbing clit. Cece had known it wouldn't take long; the younger woman was already so close but she hadn't expected to taste her quite this quickly. Still, she enjoyed the taste and licked at her until she could taste no more juices.

"Good girl," she murmured, smiling up at Emily as she bought her face to eye level again, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes," Emily breathed, "Very much."

Cece kissed her lips quickly, "I'm very glad. But I better get over to that wriggling mess beside us, don't you think?"

"Uh-huh," Emily nodded, still breathless.

Alison drawled, "About time," as Cece finally hovered her.

Cece shook her head, "Someone needs to learn some manners," she observed.

Alison scoffed, "I'm not Emily. I'm not going to – "

She was cut off when Cece's nails dug into her stomach.

Ali ground her teeth.

Cece relieved the pressure, "I think you are going to…"

Alison could feel the blood rushing through her body, feel herself throbbing.

"Going to what?" she got out between gritted teeth.

Cece smirked, "Well, let's just say I'm not going to touch you until you ask."

Alison couldn't help squirming, "Why do you have to make everything such hard work?"

Cece laughed at that, "Trust me, Ali, you are so not hard work," she purred into Ali's ear, "I know you're already wet. Drenched even. Throbbing so much it's probably a steady ache by now. Dripping…"

Alison bit her tongue. Hard.

Cece bit Ali's ear sharply, "You're not hard work Ali," she repeated quietly, "You're easy."

Alison couldn't help it. Her legs shifted without her permission.

Cece smiled but didn't say a word.

"Fine," Alison snapped then sighed, giving in, "Please, take care of me, Cece… "

Cece grinned, "What was that?" she held her hand to her ear mockingly.

Alison couldn't help but smile, "Please. Cece, I need you to touch me, to help me."

Cece chuckled, "Knew you could it, Ali," she kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," Alison grumbled, "Please. I'm so…" her legs moved again.

Cece ran a hand over Alison's legs, over the inside of her thigh's, over her crotch and up her stomach. She squeezed both of her breasts and tickled her nipples until they stood on end. She bit her nipple hard, hearing Alison gasp below her.

"So…"

Alison bit her lip, "So turned on," she said quietly.

"I know," Cece smiled.

Cece pushed her hand into Alison's underwear, the younger woman letting out a guttural moan. She tickled Ali's lips and quickly found the little nub that made her thigh's shake violently. She could hear as her fingers moved through Alison's wetness. Ali pulled on her restraints as her hips bucked, Cece teasing her entrance.

"Shh, it's alright babe, I got you," Cece whispered.

And with that she pushed her fingers into Alison, who gasped as her body continued shaking. Cece pumped her fingers in and out slowly at first as her thumb flicked her clit, increasing her pleasure. She moved faster as Alison's breathing became laboured. She nipped Ali's ear, her nails skimming over Ali's stomach as she twisted her fingers in deeper.

"Cece," Alison screamed in a combination of pleasure and pain, "God, yes."

Cece pulled her into her chest, holding her tightly as her body shook out it's high. She reached over and undid her restraints, Ali's hands falling to her side.

"Good girl," Cece murmured.

Then they both turned upon hearing a whimper next to them.

Cece grinned, crawling over to Emily, "Did someone just get off without even being touched?" she untied her restraints too, "You're so cute."

Emily blushed, "Maybe," she giggled as she crawled over to Alison and wrapped her arms around her.

Cece chuckled, "Nope," she pushed Emily aside, "I want to be in the middle tonight."

Emily complied and shifted over, "That's only fair," she grinned, resting her head on Cece's chest.

Alison did the same, pressing her forehead to Emily's and kissing her lightly as Cece ran a hand through each of their hair until all three fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Alison pushed a hand through brunette hair as her tongue invaded her girlfriends' mouth. She tugged at Emily's shirt as she pulled her on top of her as she lay her back against the couch cushions. She could feel Emily's hot breath against her as she finally broke away, gasping.

"God, I love you," Emily breathed.

"I love you too," Alison smiled, "Do you think Cece will mind…"

Emily shrugged, "She knows you're irresistible," she grinned.

Alison laughed, "And you're insatiable," she teased.

Emily giggled.

Alison pulled at Emily's shirt again, bringing her body flush against her own. Emily nuzzled her face into Alison's neck, sucking and biting gently. Emily's hand slid her girlfriends' blouse up and skimmed over her bare stomach. Alison let out a satisfied sigh. She placed a hand on Emily's face and drew her in for another heated kiss. She bent her knee up, angling it towards her girlfriends crotch. Emily reacted quickly, lowering herself onto it. Alison smiled through the kiss.

Emily moaned as the friction increased and she moved herself faster and faster over Alison's knee. She moved her hand to her own crotch and unbuttoned her shorts. She unzipped the fly and pushed them down, continuing to ride Alison's knee. Alison could feel the wet soaking through the other girls' underwear.

"Whoa, that's one hell of a greeting."

Panting, Emily looked up to see Cece placing her handbag down on the table.

"Sorry," she breathed.

Cece waved a hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah. You're good. Don't let me stop you."

Alison sat up a little, "Really?"

Cece laughed, "Go for it," she walked into the kitchen.

Emily looked at Alison and grinned, "Guess she doesn't mind, huh?"

Alison chuckled, "Lucky for you, babe."

Cece returned and sat in the armchair with her glass of water.

Alison looked at her.

"Seriously, go on," Cece laughed, "I'm tired anyway."

"So you're just gonna sit there and watch?" Emily asked, a little self-consciously.

Cece shrugged, "Sure," she paused, "Unless you want me to go?"

Emily bit her lip, "No, I don't want you to go," she looked to Alison.

Alison smiled, "I don't want you to deny what you've clearly been building up," she teased Emily.

Emily grinned, "I was hoping you'd say that," she confessed.

Alison quickly flipped their positions and thrust her knee against her girlfriend hard. Emily groaned as her eyes began to flutter. Alison moved her mouth from Emily's and over her jaw. As she reached her collarbone, her hand traced over Emily's stomach, her hip. She pulled Emily's underwear down her thigh's before thrusting her knee into her again.

Emily groaned and held her girlfriend tightly, gasping with each thrust. Her head lolled back as she groaned one last time. Her body quivered and she lay her arms over the arm of the couch behind her head. She smiled lazily up at Alison above her.

"You're so beautiful," Alison whispered, drinking in the image of her girlfriend below her before kissing her lips gently, then her cheek.

Emily pulled Alison closer to her, wrapping her up in a hug. Alison snuggled into her chest for a while.

"Ugh," Emily sighed, "Sorry, babe but I gotta get up. My mouth is all dry," she made to get up.

"Hey, don't move," Cece approached the couch, bending onto her knees and offering her water bottle.

Emily smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Ce."

Cece placed a hand in Emily's hair, stroking it gently, "No worries, babe," she kissed her forehead.

Emily offered the bottle to Alison who took a long sip, still licking her lips as she finished the bottle. Cece took the bottle from her hands.

"I'll get you some more," she smiled, kissing Alison's still moist lips, "You guys wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," Alison licked her lips again as Cece pulled away, "You're very chill today. Are you okay?"

Cece nodded, "I'm good, just a long day," she answered, "I just wanna curl up and doing nothing for a while."

"That sounds nice," Emily murmured, her eyes half closed.

Cece and Alison looked at each other and rolled their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy to take prompts on this one! Thanks for reading guys!**

 **Chapter 6**

"Whoa," Emily whistled, impressed, "When you said hotel, I thought you meant like… a dingy room with a bed and a mini bar."

Cece laughed as she threw her bag down, "You should know I'm no cheap skate, Em."

"Sure, but this must have cost – "

Cece waved a hand, "Don't worry about it."

Alison grinned and lay down on the bed, "Sure is comfy."

Emily giggled and lay next to her.

"Uh-uh," Cece held out a hand to each of them, "I haven't even shown you the best part yet."

Both girls followed her out to the balcony.

"A hot tub!" Alison squealed, "Awesome."

"But we didn't exactly bring our – "

Cece rolled her eyes, "I know, I know, I took the liberty of packing your bathers but seriously, Em, do you really need them?" she walked over to the brunette before murmuring, "How long do you really think they'll stay on for?"

Emily blushed, biting her lip.

"You have a point," Alison smirked, slipping her top off and sauntering over to Emily, "Doesn't she?" she asked her girlfriend with a tilt of her head.

"Well…" Emily shrugged, "We do seem to have a hard time keeping clothed…"

Alison chuckled, running her hands over Emily's shoulders slowly as she slipped her flannel shirt off her body, "Mm, is anyone really complaining?" she raised an eyebrow at Cece too.

"Definitely not," Cece grinned, quickly pulling her dress over her head before holding Emily around the waist and nuzzling into her neck.

Emily moaned a little and put her arms up, allowing Alison to pull her undershirt off.

"Much better," Cece pulled her lips from Emily's neck and bounded over to the hot tub, "Care to join moi?"

* * *

Alison half-sat, half-floated in the middle of the hot tub.

"Mm, this is nice," she mumbled, her eyes closing.

Cece smiled and made her way over to her, placing her hands on Alison's bare hips, "I could make it even more enjoyable," she murmured.

Alison's eyes opened, a smirk crawling on to her lips, "You could, huh?"

Emily watched the two tease each other, licking her lips.

Cece bit Alison's neck.

"Girl, don't you know vampires are out?" Alison laughed, her fingers tangled in Cece's soft hair.

Cece withdrew her lips from Alison's skin and pouted, "You don't like it?"

Alison rolled her eyes, "Course I do," she grinned, "Makes sense though, you're like next generation to me and Em. Maybe you just got confused about the current trends."

Cece glared at Alison, "You calling me old?"

Emily came up behind Cece and rested her head on her shoulder, "You're not old," she whispered, "Mature. Sexy. But not old."

Cece grinned as she spun around and pressed her lips to Emily's. She swiped her tongue over Emily's bottom lip and pushed it firmly into her mouth. Emily responded hungrily and wrapped her hands around the nape of Cece's neck. She moaned into the kiss and heard Cece echo the moan before she pulled back.

"Why did your stop?"

Cece rested her forehead against Emily's, "Because your girl got impatient," she breathed.

Emily frowned, pulling back and seeing that indeed, Alison's hand had crept over Cece's stomach to start playing with her. Emily laughed.

"Ah, I see," she grinned, "Someone can't kiss and be f- "

Cece's lips shut her up.

Alison rolled her eyes and moved her nimble fingers to Cece's clit. She moved two fingers in increasingly smaller circles until Cece was forced to break away from Emily.

"Ali," she breathed, resting her head on Emily's shoulder.

Emily traced her fingers from Cece's hips and up over her back and shoulders. She moved her hands to Cece's front and up to her breasts. She took Cece's already erect nipple between her thumb and her forefinger.

"You guys," Cece moaned.

Alison smiled at Emily. Emily couldn't help herself; she sandwiched Cece's body between the two as she quickly pressed her lips to Ali's.

"God, I'm already struggling to breathe, you know," Cece grumbled.

Emily pulled back, giving Cece some space, "Really, you're complaining?"

Cece groaned, "Not complaining," she panted, "Just you know… need air."

Emily grinned, watching the blonde unravel before her.

Alison sucked on Cece's shoulder, nipping it gently, ignoring the pain beginning in her wrist as she increased the speed in her fingers.

Emily held Cece's waist as she begun to shake. She kissed Cece's cheek repeatedly as the other woman whined out her orgasm. Alison kissed Cece's other cheek, smiling.

"Ali?"

Alison looked at Emily, raising her eyebrows.

Emily's eyes lowered to Alison's fingers.

"Sure," Alison chuckled, raising her Cece-coated fingers to Emily's mouth.

Emily grinned and wrapped her mouth around them.

"Mm," Emily moaned as she sucked them clean.

Cece swallowed tightly as she watched the interaction.

Emily licked her lips, "You taste so fucking amazing," she mumbled.

Cece bit her lip, "Thanks, babe."

Alison coughed, "Um, hello? Don't I get a thank you?"

Cece grinned, "Of course you do," she pressed her lips to Ali's, "Just let me catch my breath first," she winked.


End file.
